


the truth always was

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Outside persective, Owen watches Tarlos happen, follows the season 1 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: Owen has watched his son suffer and hurt, and he wants nothing more than for him to heal and find happiness again. So when he notices a certain young Officer appearing more and more, he takes notice and makes an effort to get to know this Carlos Reyes.Or, Tarlos from Owen's perspective---Tarlos Week Day 4: Tarlos and Owen + fun
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942255
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	the truth always was

**Author's Note:**

> So there's not a lot of "fun" in this one, but there is a lot of Owen and Tarlos so I call it close enough to the prompt, right?
> 
> Title is also from "Hard Wired" by Shakey Graves (Am I going to use that song for all the titles this week? Possibly.)

Owen watched as his son disappeared from the bar on the arm of the young cop from earlier. He wasn’t naive - his son was 26 and no saint, and under normal circumstances, Owen wouldn’t even blink an eye. 

But these were not normal circumstances by a long shot. 

He could still see the image of his son unconscious, unmoving, not breathing on the floor of his apartment just a few short weeks ago. It was an image that would be forever ingrained in his mind; burned there by the panic and fear he had felt in that moment. 

He would do whatever it took to make sure they never ended up there again. He still believed that his son had a good head on his shoulders, but he was in turmoil; still reeling from everything that had come before, from the changes it had caused. As much as he wanted to let him be, as much as TK would want him to let him try and fail on his own he knew he wouldn't be able to. He knew that he couldn’t just leave it be - not when the risk was so high. 

Even if that meant keeping a closer eye than usual on his son and his romantic escapades; even if it meant stepping in where he normally would not. He knew the idea wouldn’t go over well with TK, but the fear of losing his son for good was louder than TK’s discomfort. 

At least, Owen reasoned grimly as he took another sip of his beer, if his son ended up hating him for this, he would be alive to do so. 

  
  


* * *

There is something going on between his son and Officer Reyes, but he’s not quite sure what. 

Though to be fair, he’s not too certain they know either. 

They stand closer to each other than strictly necessary at calls and TK must be delusional if he thinks no one notices how much he brightens when he sees the young officer. He knows that TK keeps disappearing, coming and going at odd hours but he believes him when he says he doesn’t need to worry; that there are no substances involved. From what little he has seen of the young officer, he’s fairly certain he approves. He seems like someone solid; someone he can trust with his son’s happiness. 

Owen still keeps an eye out, still watches for red flags. He wants to pull TK closer, to find him a protective bubble just to give his nerves a break. And he is ready and willing to step in as soon as the situation warrants it. But he loves his son more than anything and as much has he wants to shield him, he has come to accept that the only way for him to truly ever heal is to do it himself, despite how hard it is for Owen to watch him struggle. 

That doesn’t change the concern he feels when TK lets himself into the house one night, fuming and swearing under his breath; opening and closing the drawers and doors in his bedroom with far too much force. Owen allows himself a quick check-in, just to make sure that there is nothing truly wrong. When he sees TK whole and unmarked, not willing to talk about it and very truly pissed off, he makes his exit - leaving his son to stew and work through whatever this is on his own. 

When TK attempts to sneak in unnoticed just a few nights later and Owen - up in the pursuit of some water - catches sight of the blood and bruises gracing his skin, his heart plummets. He immediately closes the distance between them, eyes roving his son, searching for any sign of further injury or harm. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” he asks, voice taut with worry. 

TK’s eyes flick away from him, his busted lip pulling into a straight line. “Nothing, I’m fine.” 

“TK…” 

“I did something stupid, but I’m okay,” TK announced, looking up. Catching sight of the desperate fear in Owen’s eyes he adds, more gently, “not that stupid.” 

Owen allowed himself to breathe for a moment before studying his son one more time. These were injuries caused by fists; injuries found after a fight. His heart rate quickened. 

“What happened TK?” 

_Who did this to you?_ Was the unasked question. 

“I got into a bar fight with some random guys. It’s fine, no charges - it was stupid, but it’s all good.”

“No...no charges? Tyler Kennedy Strand, were you _arrested_?” 

“But not charged?” TK offered nervously. Owen stared back at him. They stood in silence at the edge of the kitchen for several moments before Owen groaned and ran a weary hand down his face. “TK…” 

“Dad, I know I did something _unbelievably_ stupid…”

“You’ve got that part right.”

“...but I think that maybe it finally gave me the clarity I needed. I’m just...going through some stuff right now and....”

“And what? TK, I’m trying to help you, but this…” he paused and ran his eyes over the bruises. There was blood soaking the collar of his white t-shirt. “This is something I don’t know what to help with. I don’t know what’s going on and frankly, it’s scaring the hell out of me. What can I do?” 

“I don’t know,” TK admitted softly, “I don’t think there is anything. I think I need to figure it out on my own.”

Owen sighed heavily. He had known that answer, but it went against every single fatherly instinct he had. But his son was an adult and he knew what he needed better than anyone. “Can you just _try_ not to get arrested again anytime soon?”

TK gave him a small grin, “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” 

TK nodded and started to walk away, but Owen called him back. 

“You know I am here though if you need anything, right?”

“I know Dad,” he answered softly. Then with another smile, he was gone and Owen was left alone in the kitchen. 

He leaned against the counter and ran a weary hand down his face. He desperately hoped that stepping back was the right choice. He didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to TK. He couldn’t go through that again. He couldn’t help but wonder how Officer Reyes fit into all of this. He had no idea, but he was determined to find out. 

* * *

He is still pondering the mystery of Carlos Reyes over a late-night cup of tea at the station when Captain Blake joins him. It had become something of an unspoken ritual after the first time. They drink their tea in silence until Owen decides he may as well ask the question that has been lingering in his mind. 

“What do you know about Officer Reyes?” 

“Carlos?” Michelle asked, looking up from her mug with a startled expression, “Quite a lot actually - why do you ask?” 

“Just between us, I think something is going on between him and TK and I just...want to know if I need to be worried.” 

“I can assure you that Carlos Reyes would never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone.”

Owen raised an eyebrow, “You seem pretty certain of that.” 

Michelle shrugged as she stirred her tea, “I am. He is one of my closest friends.” 

Owen couldn’t even hide the surprise he felt at that even if he had wanted to, “I had no idea.” 

Michelle nodded, “He was friends with my sister when they were growing up and after she went missing, he helped me out a lot. He still does. We’ve gotten really close over the past couple of years. I would trust Carlos Reyes with my life without hesitation, and I can say with complete certainty that you don’t have to worry about him with TK. He is a good person - one of the best I know.”

Owen gave her a smile and though their conversation veered in another direction, he ruminated over what she had said. It was still on his mind as they left the kitchen and headed to their respective bunks. He lay staring at the ceiling for a long while, wondering if it was truly possible that TK had found someone as good as Michelle said. He loved his son dearly, but past experience had shown that his taste in men was questionable at best. The thought that maybe he had found someone actually worthy of his time and affection thrilled Owen. 

But even that feeling was wrapped in caution. Owen knew his son. After everything that had happened, he was gun shy; likely unwilling to fully give himself over to anyone. Owen understood that - he had every reason to be cautious. He just hoped that he didn’t miss out on a good thing because he was scared. He hoped if he had feelings for this man, that he didn’t push him away. He hoped that maybe, against all odds, his son might finally find the happiness and love he deserved. 

As he rolled over in another attempt to sleep his last fleeting thought was that he hoped this Officer Reyes was up to the challenge. 

* * *

As the Texas winter faded into spring and the temperatures began to rise to what Owen considered early summer heat, he couldn’t help but notice that TK seemed happier. He seemed lighter; he smiled more. Owen could almost see the person he had once known before Alex, before the overdose. It made his heart swell and helped him sleep a little easier at night. 

He had a feeling that a certain young officer had something to do with it and while he wasn’t about to thank him outright (though he longed too) he was making an effort to get to know the young man a little better - inconspicuously, of course. 

He made it a point to speak with Officer Reyes whenever the opportunity presented itself, he listened to Michelle’s stories of their escapades keenly. He wanted to get to a better idea of who this person was. Michelle could (and had, on multiple occasions) spend an hour singing her friend’s praises and while he did trust her and her judgment, it was clear she was more than a little biased. 

These little conversations pay off and more and more of the picture that is Carlos Reyes reveals itself to Owen. He is startled to realize that one day without him truly knowing it, he had come to like the young officer all on his own. He was polite and compassionate, professional and even-tempered. Owen had been startled the first time he heard him crack a wry joke as they were wrapping up at a call, but he had come to learn that Carlos Reyes had quite the sense of humor when he wasn’t wrapping himself in professionalism. 

He was pretty certain that the young officer in question was a good part of what was making his son happier these days, and he could certainly see the appeal. 

* * *

Owen had known nothing but pure terror since the moment he realized what had happened. The instant he connected the sound and the blood splatter to the image of his son collapsing onto the hallway floor; panic and fear had engulfed him and they hadn’t left. Even now in the relative calm of the storm, now that the immediate danger was behind them and all that was left was the waiting, he could still feel the fear pulsing through his veins. 

But he had only ever seen his son this still one other time, and that was a time he had spent months trying to forget. To see it again after everything TK had been through, after all the work he had done to heal was just as heartbreaking as it was terrifying. He was facing the very real possibility of losing his son for good, and he couldn’t handle that. He was dreading the worst and knew that it would destroy him, should it come to pass. He squeezed the limp hand in his grasp again, praying for some response; some proof that his son was still with him. 

None came. 

He could feel the tears from earlier threatening to return, but the sound of hurried footsteps coming to a halt outside the door distracted him enough to push them off - for now. 

He turned to see Carlos Reyes in the doorway. His chest was heaving as if he had run here and his red-rimmed eyes were filled with a look that was all too familiar to Owen - desperation and fear. 

“Officer Reyes,” he said by way of greeting, “would you like some time with him?” 

Carlos pulled his eyes from the bed before them where he had been studying for TK, looking for any sign of life, and turned his gaze to Owen. He swallowed before he choked out: “I don’t want to impose.” 

Owen could almost feel his heart breaking all over again. He could feel how much this man cared for his son in the waver of his voice; he could see how much TK meant to him. He had had his suspicions but to have the confirmation now - when TK wasn’t here to receive the love that he so desperately deserved - was just another cruelty piled on. He pulled himself up from the chair he had been glued to for the past two hours and crossed to the young officer. He stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, “I think he would appreciate it. I know I would.” 

He let his hand linger on the younger man’s shoulder as he held his gaze. There was so much he wanted to say that he couldn’t bring himself to say aloud. _I know_ , for starters; but _thank you,_ most of all. 

Carlos nodded and Owen had the feeling that he understood. He clapped his shoulder again and stepped out of the room, clearing the path to TK’s bedside. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching as Carlos closed the distance quickly, as he fell into the chair beside the bed. As he reached out a tender hand to caress TK’s face, as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to slide down his own. 

He allowed himself this pause, this momentary intrusion to see for himself how well Carlos loved his son. Despite it all, Owen allowed himself the smallest of smiles. 

It looked like TK had finally found the love he had always wanted for him - now he just needed to wake up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the batter made contact with the ball and sent it sailing into the outfield Carlos and Owen gave a cry of surprise in unison. 

“I did not think he could hit like that,” Carlos noted with a shake of his head as the watched the player in question take a leisurely jog around the bases, allowing the rest of his team to cross home plate while the other team scrambled to find the ball in the outfield. 

“I don’t think the other team knew either,” Owen responded with a chuckle, “but based on the first half of the game, who would’ve guessed?” 

The two men were sitting in the Strand’s living room, watching the Houston Astro’s game while dinner cooked in the oven. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and they turned to see TK enter. He paused on the threshold, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of his father and his boyfriend sitting together on the couch. 

“Hi guys,” he said skeptically as he set down his keys, “what are you up to?” 

“Watching the game, waiting for you,” Owen responded as Carlos beamed at TK from beside him. “How was your meeting?” 

“It was good,” he responded, walking around the couch to plop down next to Carlos, who immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. “Have you really just been watching baseball this entire time? I have been gone for a while.” 

Owen shot Carlos an exasperated look, “TK has never shared my appreciation for anything athletic.”

TK rolled his eyes when Carlos gave him a curious look, “It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s more that I don’t really enjoy _watching_ them and significant experience has shown me that I am not good at participating in organized sports.”

Owen chuckled appreciatively at that, “That’s true. I remember this one time you tried out for the basketball team and…” 

“And this is me changing the subject,” TK cut across, speaking loudly to drown out Owen’s story. “How’s the game?” 

Carlos shrugged as Owen, still chuckling, reached for his glass of iced tea, “Not bad. I mean, it’s no Yankee’s game…”

He stopped at the sound of Owen choking on his iced tea. Both TK and Carlos shot him concerned looks until he managed to stop coughing long enough to speak. 

“You’re a Yankee’s fan Carlos?” 

Carlos nodded, “I mean, the Astros are the closest thing we have to a home team here in Austin, but if I want to watch quality baseball then there is nothing better than the Yankees.” 

There is silence for a moment before Owen turns to TK with a serious expression, “If you don’t marry this boy, I just might.” 

Carlos instantly blushes and looks away, but TK just rolls his eyes and groans, “Really dad?” 

Owen holds up his hands defensively. “I’m just saying.” 

TK shakes his head but turns back to Carlos who is still trying to look anywhere but at them and allows a small smile to spread across his face. He reaches over to gently turn Carlos’s face to meet his and gives him a light kiss. 

“Ignore him, you should know that by now,” he tells Carlos who chuckles sheepishly. TK turns back to Owen, giving Carlos a moment to gather himself again. 

“Did I miss anything else exciting since you two have apparently been hanging out since I’ve been gone?” 

Owen shrugged, “We made dinner, it’s cooking right now and...oh!” he exclaimed leaning forward with a grin as he recalls, “You are officially off the hook because it turns out your boyfriend here golfs and he and I have a tee time scheduled next week.” 

TK turns back to Carlos with raised eyebrows, “What, I leave for a few hours and you two suddenly become best friends?” 

Carlos nods solemnly, “It’s true. Your dad is becoming dangerously close to being my favorite Strand.” 

“Well, I have a few ideas as to how I can change that.” 

Owen sighs wearily, “And that is my cue to leave the room before I see something I don’t want to ever see.”

He gets up and gathers the glasses from the end table to bring with him into the kitchen. He turns back after he has deposited them in the sink and sees a sight that makes him pause. TK and Carlos are wrapped up in each other; talking closely. The smile on TK’s face shines even from the next room. As he watches Carlos places a light kiss on his son’s forehead and TK smile grows even more leaning down so he is tucked into the crook of Carlos's neck. 

Owen turns away before they can notice him watching; before they can see the tears glimmering in his eyes. After everything, seeing his son this happy is enough to nearly make his heart burst. These past few weeks, in the aftermath of the shooting and the solar flare, somewhere amongst the tragedy and pain TK had found himself again. The person he saw each morning was no longer the stranger that had been born of betrayal and heartbreak. Now it was _his son_ \- the TK he had known and loved his entire life. He was happier than words could express to have his son back; to see him happy once again. 

Owen had had a strong suspicion that Carlos Reyes had had a roll in that transformation, but to see them like this; to see that smile on his son’s face - well, Owen knew two things for sure. 

One, he was grateful for Carlos Reyes. 

Two, TK finally had the love Owen had always wanted for him; the love he had always deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/)


End file.
